The Metal Beast: Monkey D Luffy
by Bionic-TitanX
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy. The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Ever wonder what would have happened if Luffy ate a different Devil Fruit that fateful day at the bar? Perhaps a Logia? One that was quite dangerous, but useful? If so, watch as how these turn of events effect the story of the beloved Straw Hat as he journeys to become King of the Pirates!
1. The Beginning (Edited out mistake)

A/N: This is my first time doing a One Piece story so please give constructive criticism where criticism is due and don't bash me for some ridiculous stuff I may do because I'm a ridiculous person and writer. If it takes me a while to upload, it's because I may be working on other stories that are on Wattpad. My name there is the same. Enough stalling and increasing the word count. Onto the story!

"Those pirates were lame! They wouldn't even put up a fight! They're weaklings I tell you!"

All the mountain bandits in the bar laughed at what their leader said about the pirates that were in the bar the other day. While the mountain bandits talked ill about the pirates, Luffy, a boy no older than 7 with dreams of becoming Pirate King, growled at what the mountain bandits were saying about the pirates. After all, they were his friends and became like family to him while they were there.

"Oh! And their captain! The man didn't even defend his honor! What kind of pirate lets himself get embarrassed like that?"

Luffy's eyes widened in rage. How dare they talk about Shanks in such a way?!

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

The leader of the mountain bandits smirked at the boy.

"Oh, really? And who's gonna make me? You?"

"You're darn right I am!" Luffy stated.

The bandits laughed at Luffy.

"What's a little kid gonna do to me?!"

"I'll beat you to a pulp if you don't take back what you said about Shanks!"

"What an arrogant brat. Boys! It's time to show this brat a lesson!"

As soon as he said that, his men tried to grab Luffy, but their hands slipped right through Luffy's arms. Luffy's arms appeared to be made up of a liquidy, silver-like substance when the bandits' arms went right through. They formed back to the original makeup a second later.

"Hm? What's this?" The lead bandit wondered seeing what Luffy's body just did.

"Fight me!" Luffy yelled.

The man growled at Luffy's overconfidence and swung his sword at Luffy's arm slicing it right off. What surprised him was when the arm became what appeared to look like a liquid metal, perhaps Mercury, and reattached itself to Luffy's body with no scar at all as far as the eye could see.

Luffy jumped at the man and sucker punched him. Higuma, the lead bandit, lowered his defenses thinking that it was a weak punch from a little kid, but the amount of pain he felt was insane! He could feel his jaw get dislocated from that punch and the amount of power behind it caused him to fall on his butt.

"What kind of kid is he?" He commented to himself.

He tried getting up, but Luffy kicked him in the ribs. What should have been harmless to a man like Higuma actually caused his ribs to break and he screamed out in pain.

"Take back what you said about Shanks you dirty bandit!"

"You're a freak kid!"

Luffy was enraged by this man's words. He was about to kick him again before some of Higuma's men managed to grab the boy and throw him outside, away from their boss. Higuma limped towards outside clutching his broken ribs and had an evil look in his eyes.

"This….boy! He's gonna die! Throw him in the ocean! Let's see if he knows how to swim and if he does, drown him!" Higuma ordered.

The bandits didn't question the orders from their general despite the fact that they were being told to kill a young child. They grabbed the boy, but his arms became the liquid metal-like substance again and this time, the boy shot the substance at the bandits. Too much of the substance actually got on some of the bandits killing them in the process, but Luffy figured that they were unconscious.

Higuma was actually frightened at this boy's actions. This boy, no older than 7, managed to dislocate his jaw, break some of his ribs, and now they just killed some of his men.

"W-What are you?" Higuma questioned fearfully.

"I ate the Metal Metal Fruit and I've become a Metal man!"

As soon as Higuma heard this, he smirked and brought out a blade. He hit Luffy with it and this time, Luffy actually felt it.

"Wha-?"

"Sea Prism Stone. Imagine the ocean, except in a weapon form. Something like this blade. Now, prepare to die kid!"

Higuma knocked Luffy down and was about to plunge his sword in through Luffy's chest, effectively killing the boy, until someone grabbed his arm stopping him from doing the deed.

"Huh?"

He turned his shoulder to see that it was Red Haired Shanks and he wasn't smiling.

"Were you really about to kill a little kid? Jeez! And I thought the marines were bad." Shanks sighed before tightening his grip on Higuma.

Higuma flinched in pain from the amount of pressure Shanks was putting on his arm.

"Let go! You don't understand what was happening! This demon of a child killed a quarter of my men!"

When Luffy heard this, his eyes widened in shock. He killed several people in one strike.

"And you were about to have your men drown the kid. When I didn't see anyone come to say goodbye when my crew and I were getting ready to leave, I was wondering what was happening. Now I know."

"Boy-"

"Don't bother. My crew already handled them while you were under my grip."

When Higuma looked around, he saw that it was true. All his men were either unconscious or in critical condition. This was bad.

"Look! I'm sorry, but please don't kill me! I promise I won't do anything bad again!" Higuma begged for his life.

Shanks looked at the man with cold eyes before speaking.

"Oh, I know you won't and I don't intend on killing you. What I am going to do is throw you into the ocean and see if you can survive in the water with all the Sea Kings that can be found throughout the world."

Higuma's eyes showed complete fear. He knew that he had no chance against a Sea King especially while in the water. He begged for mercy from Shanks, but he didn't listen and launched Higuma into the sea. Next thing he knew, he was submerged in the was holding his breath and trying to swim back up to the surface to breathe, but he saw a serpent-like creature coming for him. His heart started pounding and he tried swimming as fast as he could to the surface, but he wasn't fast enough. Next thing you know, he was eaten alive by a Sea King.

Luffy was still in shock from what happened earlier. He killed several people today and he only got his powers a couple of days ago. He looked at his hands in fear. If he could kill so many people so easily, he could only imagine how many innocent lives he could hurt by not being careful enough. Tears fell from his eyes at the thought of accidentally killing his loved ones because he was reckless.

Shanks saw how upset Luffy was over the revelation that he killed the bandits even if it was that they were going to kill him before. He got on one knee and looked Luffy in the eyes.

"Luffy. What you have are very strong powers people would kill to have. It is a very dangerous power if used incorrectly, but I know that you will be able to control this power. Learn how to control your powers and I guarantee you'll be a great pirate."

Luffy sniffed and balled his hands into fists.

"I'm not just going to be any pirate. Not simply a great pirate either. I'm going to become the King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared.

Shanks chuckled at Luffy's declaration.

"That's the spirit Luffy. Here. Take this strawhat and return it to me in good condition when you become Pirate King."

Luffy nodded his head in understanding. Shanks got up from his position and began to leave.

"See you when you become Pirate King Luffy!" Shanks hollered while leaving to get back onto his ship.

All of the band of pirates also began to leave the vicinity following Shanks. Each one of them also said goodbye to Luffy.

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too bad in quality. Once again, this is my first time writing for One Piece, so it may seem pretty odd. In case anyone wonders about the abilities of the Metal Metal Fruit, it basically gives the user the ability to make their bodies turn into any form of metal ranging from Mercury (which Luffy used in this chapter) to Tungsten (strongest metal on earth which is also an element), generate an endless amount of metal, and basically all the other standard stuff that a Logia can do. Before you guys have any ideas, no. Luffy can not create solid gold bars. He can make gold, but only in liquid form. It needs to be cooled and shaped by other means. Tell me what I can improve on in future chapters and that's about it. Thank you for taking the time out to read this chapter and I hope you all have a good day. Bionic-TitanX out!


	2. Monkey D Luffy: Future Pirate King

A/N: I screwed up with some things in the first chapter and I apologize. As for the whole gold thing, the whole reason I made the power inconsistent when it came to that was because of economical and ethical reasons. Imagine people's reactions when they realize Luffy can just conjure up solid gold bars like that because of his Devil Fruit. I'm pretty sure it would affect the economy and that fruit would be sought after by many. Plus, Luffy being able to make an endless amount of solid gold bars makes me imagine that some of the problems the Strawhats faced originally, such as not having a ship in the beginning, made me imagine that the story wouldn't be as good then. Of course, I can make it be that Luffy can make solid gold if you want, but he's not going to do it often and probably keep it a secret between crewmates. Tell me what you guys think. Onto the story!

It's been 10 years since that eventful day with the bandits. Since then, Luffy has trained to become better adept at using his abilities. He even forced himself to read books talking about all the different metals and the specialities that came with them. Luffy's go to metal was, of course, Mercury. Being a metal that is liquid at standard temperatures really had its advantages. He could also solidify his body to the point where it's a metal tougher than steel, but Mercury was more fun!

His appearance changed throughout the years. For one, he was now 6'11. He was also quite muscular. Lean muscles all around. He also started to rock some facial hair now. His haircut didn't really change though. His sense of fashion did though. Since he was going to become Pirate King, he figured he might as well begin to look the part. Basically, look intimidating.

He wore the trademark straw hat over his head with a string attached so it wouldn't blow away, a black and blue polo shirt, black pants, a belt around his waist with a buckle showing a golden skull and what resembled crystals in the part where eyes should be, perhaps rubies(?), and army-like boots with steel tips. He also wore a silver chain necklace, a leather jacket, and sported a sword he kept sheathed for now. He made the sword himself and carried it with him as a homage to Shanks. Of course, he wasn't all that great with a sword compared to actual swordsmen, but he did have his fair share of skills with a sword.

Today was the day he set sail. He was in a small sailboat when a whirlpool appeared. Luffy was alarmed at first and quickly found a barrel he could use as a replacement for the boat. He threw it out on water, made himself complete mercury, and slipped through one of the cracks in the barrel, hiding in there in order to avoid drowning. While the barrel drifted off to sea, Luffy could only sigh in relief. His journey to become Pirate King couldn't be ended before it started, could it?

While in the barrel, he began to get bored, so he did what any reasonable man stuck in the middle of the ocean inside a barrel would do. What would that be you may ask? Well, that's simple. Sleep.

Luffy slept throughout the whole time he was stuck in the barrel until someone would find and open up the barrel.

*Line*

Coby, a pink haired boy with glasses, was absolutely terrified with what was happening right now. The crew he was forced to be a part of were currently forcing him into secrecy because of something stupid they wanted to do. Have a drink while everyone else was robbing the cruise ship they found of all the valuables people on board had. They didn't want Alvida to find out. The members of the crew remarked about how heavy the barrel was. They really hoped that the alcohol in there was worth the effort. Well, their answer was met by fists that looked to be made of steel.

"I had a really great nap!" Luffy yelled to the heavens.

Coby looked at what appeared to be a pirate. Quite an intimidating one at that as they were removing themselves from the barrel.

"W-Who are you?" Coby asked in fear.

Luffy didn't pay attention to Coby at first. He was too busy noticing Coby's crewmates on the floor, unconscious.

"What happened to them?" Luffy wondered out loud.

"H-Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Coby yelled, annoyed at being ignored, completely forgetting for a moment he was trying to get the attention of a pirate.

Luffy looked behind his shoulder to see Coby and stared at him with cold eyes. Coby visibly flinched.

"Watch your tone boy."

Coby looked like he was about to pee his pants. Luffy's cold, monotone voice scared the pink haired boy quite considerably. Luffy moved his whole body around to face the boy and saw how scared the boy was. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughed.

"Hey! I'm just messing with ya! Don't be scared. You haven't done anything yet to make yourself be afraid of me."

Coby sighed in relief.

"You asked what my name was?"

Coby nodded.

"Well, my name's Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"Are you crazy?! That title only belongs to the strongest of all pirates! You'll probably be kil-"

Luffy hit Coby on the head. A normal punch of course. No metal included.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it.""

Coby was in a state of shock for Luffy's reasoning. He would have said something, but he was scared of what would happen if he got the taller boy upset. After all, he just knocked out two grown men without realizing it.

"Anyways, do you know where I can stock up on food? I haven't eaten in a while."

Coby nodded telling Luffy to follow him until the both of them found the storage room where plenty of food was found. As soon as Luffy saw the food, he began eating greedily while Coby simply sweatdropped at the amount Luffy was consuming.

"Does your stomach have any end?" Coby commented.

Luffy stopped eating for a second to answer the question.

"My body works different from others. My physiology allows me to eat a ton of food which is then used as fuel for when I fight. If I were to get in a serious fight, then I would have to stock up on food again afterwards. I burn far more energy in a fight than when I'm doing my normal activities. In this instance, it's because I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Coby was surprised at the fact Luffy didn't eat for so long. While not extremely long, he did know some people who would probably die if they went a day without eating.

"Why didn't you eat for the amount of time you did?"

"I didn't know where I was going and ate up all my supplies. Not only that, but a whirlpool appeared consuming my sailboat which is why you found me in the barrel, so, either way, I would've ended up starving." Luffy explained.

Coby nodded in understanding.

When Luffy finished eating, he started walking towards Coby with a happy smile on his face.

"Hey, Coby, since I told you my dream, what's yours?"

"Well, I want to become a Marine, but…"

Luffy raised an eyebrow to this.

"But what?"

"Well, I'm stuck as a member on Alvida's pirate ship. I was taken onto her ship by force and I've been trapped as one of the crewmates for as long as I can remember. It's basically hopeless now."

"Don't say that Coby. I believe you can still become a Marine. I'll even help you since you saved me from starving to death."

"How can you help me?"

"By kicking Alvida's butt."

Coby didn't really believe Luffy at first and tried discouraging him from trying to get into conflict with her, but Luffy didn't listen. They walked to the plank connecting the two ships with Coby trying to force Luffy to not approach Alvida.

"Coby! Who's this?" An obese woman wearing a white cowboy hat asked.

Luffy stared at the woman and then looked down at Coby.

"Is this whale Alvida?"

Coby nodded.

"You! Do you know who you're talking to? Coby! Who's the most beautiful woman in all the vast seas?"

Coby's legs felt like noodles, but he managed to man up and tell Alvida something he meant to tell her a long time ago.

"NOT YOU! YOU'RE THE UGLIEST THING IN ALL THE SEAS!"

This enraged Alvida to no end. She threw her mace at Luffy hitting him right in the face. She expected him to go flying, but she was shocked when her mace broke in half.

"How?" She questioned.

"Body of steel."

Alvida had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?"

Luffy smirked.

"Allow me to explain via demonstration. Metal Metal: Steel Pistol!"

All of a sudden, one of Luffy's arms began to stretch using the metal Mercury, but it suddenly switched to Steel when it came to the fist. At the rate it was moving, it would be impossible to avoid Luffy's punch. Alvida tried to move out of the way of Luffy's punch, but she was too slow (and big) to avoid it. Luffy ended up punching her in the gut. The force that came with the punch made of Steel ended up causing Alvida to go flying into the sky not to be seen for a while. She probably experienced broken bones and messed up organs as well from the punch.

"I should have probably used a weaker metal." Luffy muttered to himself.

Coby was in awe of what Luffy just did. He defeated Alvida in just one punch. A super strange punch, but a punch nonetheless. Did this….Did this mean he was free? Coby really didn't know how to respond to this sudden realization. What he ended up doing was start crying thanking Luffy for freeing him from Alvida's control.

Luffy smiled at Coby and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Don't thank me yet Coby. We still need to find a Marine base so you can get your chance at becoming a Marine."

Coby's eyes widened. Luffy was really going to help him become a Marine and he was a pirate too! This was the first time he ever met a pirate as nice as Luffy.

"Do you know how to navigate Coby?"

The boy nodded.

"Good because I don't know the first thing about it. So, let's go find a ship and we'll be off to find land."

Coby nodded happily.

A/N: So I read this fanfic where Luffy actually becomes a billionaire thanks to the gold pole the Skypeians gave them as a thanks for defeating Enel. Now, I'm reconsidering making it that Luffy can only produce liquid gold. If you guys want me to make it that he can make any metal in both liquid and solid form, I'll do it but only his crew and others that he trusts will know about the gold aspect. This chapter was short, but as I get into more arcs, the longer the chapters will be, probably. Tell me what you think about the outfit I gave Luffy in this fanfic and if you dare talk about his height or the fact I gave him a sword, I will ignore you. Bionic-TitanX out!


	3. Roronoa Zoro

N: 1. I set up a poll on the One Piece Amino so you guys can vote for whether or not Luffy should have the ability to make solid gold. 2. I figured out a way to increase the word count of my stories and not put in as much work. I'm a jerk. I know. Here's the link The Metal Beast: Monkey D. Luffy: /p/ncjaf3 and now for the word count.

Line*

Monkey D. Luffy. The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Ever wonder what would have happened if Luffy ate a different Devil Fruit that fateful day at the bar? Perhaps a Logia? One that was quite dangerous, but useful? If so, watch as how these turn of events affect the story of the beloved Straw Hat as he journeys to become King of the Pirates! Smarter godlike Luffy! Extended crew!

Line*

"Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, huh?" Luffy questioned to himself out loud.

"Yeah! He's a ruthless bounty hunter!" Coby stated.

"Hmm. Perhaps I can get him to join my crew."

Coby was in utter shock hearing those words come out from Luffy.

"No! Impossible! You have got to be insane to think that as a possibility!" Coby tried to reason with Luffy.

"Well, people have said I'm the least sane person they know." He laughed.

Coby was seriously questioning his decisions right now, but considering he's made it too far to back out now, he may as well continue navigating the dinghy to shore. Sure enough, they eventually made it to land and it just so happened this place had a local Marine base as well.

"Well, come on Coby! Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed.

Luffy was observing the place with excitement. This was the first time he's ever been to this place so he was rightfully excited. Same for Coby. After all, there was a local Marine base here.

"Hey Coby, you think Zoro's here?"

Coby shrugged.

"This is the place where Captain Axe Hand Morgan operates so he may not be there since I'm pretty sure he would cover the pirates that show up here. By the way, Luffy, you may want to be careful around here."

The people that overheard the duo's conversation were immediately frightened and backed away from them. Luffy noticed this, but didn't pay too much attention to it. Coby also noticed this. A bad feeling was rising in his stomach because of this.

"Don't worry about me Coby. I can handle myself just fine. What you should worry about is finding the Marine base." Luffy replied.

Coby kept silent after that and they made their way to the Marine base only to find a man wearing a dark green bandanna, trousers, and a white shirt tied up to a stake. A gate was around him and it looked like a mini-desert surrounded him. This was the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro!" Coby yelled in shock.

Luffy looked at Coby in surprise.

"Oh. So this is Zoro. Let's see if he'll join my crew."

Right after Luffy said that, he grabbed Coby with one arm and turned the other arm into Mercury with the hand being Steel. The hand looked more like claws than a human hand though. He pulled himself and Coby over the gate and into the Marine territory. He let go of Coby and began walking to Zoro.

"Leave." Zoro commanded.

Luffy didn't listen and continued to approach him.

"So, what are you here for?" Luffy asked.

Zoro growled, but before he answered, someone else beat him to it.

"He's here because of me." A small girl with brown hair stated.

Luffy turned his head to see the little girl run up to Zoro with what appeared to be some rice balls with her. She tried offering him some.

"Scram kid." Zoro said harshly.

Luffy frowned at Zoro's response. After all, this was a little kid and he was telling her off as if he didn't care she came to see him. Especially with food. Then, what happened next angered him. A man wearing a tacky suit walked in with several Marines with him. At first, the man didn't notice Luffy and Coby. Instead, he took one of the girl's rice balls, spat it out, berated the girl, and told his men to throw her over the gate. Luffy's anger was focused primarily on the tacky looking man. The Marines that surrounded the man, Luffy wasn't nearly as angry at due to the fact that they questioned the man's orders and after a threat of getting his 'daddy' on them, they were forced to oblige. Even then, they told the girl to roll up in a ball to lessen the impact. Genuine concern for a little girl. They didn't seem like heartless bastards as opposed to the blonde wearing that ugly purple suit. Was he supposed to be the jokester or something because Luffy sure wasn't laughing?

Luffy grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the Marine's clutches using his Devil Fruit powers. It was then the Marines finally noticed Luffy and Coby. The ugly man stepped up calling him out first.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Who I am doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I'm going to kick your butt."

The man was shocked by this boy's threat. Sure, he was tall and looked slightly intimidating, but his father would crush him.

"Do you know who I am? I am Helmeppo, son of Captain Axe Hand Morgan!"

Luffy groaned loudly hearing this. Helmeppo smirked thinking the boy would back off.

"So you're one of those people who hide behind the title of others in order to get your way. Well, guess what? That trick won't work on me!"

As soon as Luffy said that, he sped over and kicked the man in his stomach with no enhanced strength besides the metal on his boots. Helmeppo bent down in pain. That kick hurt. A lot! How dare this boy?! He had no idea about the authority he had with his father being Captain Axe Hand Morgan!

Helmeppo managed to straighten himself up and looked at Luffy with a fire in his eyes.

"You really shouldn't have done that! Now I'm going to get my daddy on you!"

Luffy just looked at him.

"Please never say daddy again. You look like a grow man and what you just said makes you sound like a child."

Helmeppo was furious, but he couldn't say anything more as the pain he felt was still intense. It took everything out of him just to say those sentences. He signalled for his men to carry him back to where his home was. Afterwards, Luffy just sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"I had more masculinity at 7 than he's ever had in his whole life."

Luffy then turned to Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro. Join my crew."

"Oh? And why should I?"

"You'll become a lot stronger than if you only run around chasing after pirates in the East Blue. After all, this is the weakest ocean."

Zoro thought about the offer for a second. The guy made a good amount of sense. Travelling the seas and fighting all sorts of different people would definitely help him to become stronger. Each enemy would get him closer to becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman. This was also the weakest ocean so he'd imagine that this offer was better than staying around in the East Blue.

"Tell you what. If you can untie me, get my swords, and defeat Captain Axe Hand Morgan, I'll join your crew. How does that sound? Willing to accept?"

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed.

Luffy went off to find Helmeppo and figure out where Zoro's swords were. Helmeppo was terrified when he saw Luffy appear out of nowhere. Knowing what Luffy did to him already, he didn't want to get hurt again. When Luffy asked where Zoro's swords were, Helmeppo told him immediately where they were. Luffy grabbed Helmeppo telling him to lead him to his room.When they made it, Luffy questioned if this was actually Helmeppo's room or if he lied to him. If he did lie, that would be rather foolish in this situation.

Luffy looked around and any doubt he had before was squashed. There they were. Zoro's swords right in the corner of the room. Luffy dropped Helmeppo and grabbed the swords. He opened up the window and jumped off. He used his powers to slingshot himself upwards to the roof of the building and found an ugly statue being brought up by a couple of Marines. Luffy looked at it in disgust until he noticed the person the statue was apparently made for.

'This must be Captain Axe Hand Morgan. I mean, he does have an Axe in one of his arms after all.' Luffy thought.

Luffy noticed Marines approaching him from the corner of his eye so he leaped off the building onto the other and then the next. He could probably defeat them easily, but he didn't want to risk losing Zoro's swords. Besides, who knows what could be happening to him. Before the Marines could catch up to Luffy, he was far gone. He looked back to see just how far they were, but he ended up crashing into something hard. When he pulled himself off and took a good luck, he realized it was the statue.

"Get away from my statue if you know what's good for you. If this statue falls because of you, you're dead." Morgan warned.

Luffy looked at Morgan plainly as if he never heard the threat at all.

"A man that has a monument being made after him should deserve it."

"I do deserve it! I deserve it far more than these lowly lives here!"

Luffy shook his head in disappointment.

"No. A man who brings fear into the hearts of many doesn't deserve a monument made after them. That's why-"

Luffy stopped talking after that and turned his arms into Steel. What he did next shocked all the Marines and enraged Captain Axe Hand Morgan.

"Metal Metal: Fists of Steel!" Luffy punched the leg of the monument.

Just like that, the statue began to crack from the force of Luffy's punch. All the Marines were terrified when they saw the monument of Morgan break and fall over. They didn't know how Morgan would react, but it wouldn't be pleasant at all. Sure enough, his reaction was terrible.

"Straw Hat!"

A/N: I feel I did a disservice to you all in this chapter. I'm not really that proud of this chapter, but I know you guys also wanted to see an update so here you go. If you like it, that's good, but other chapters are definitely going to be better. I can't really remember what happened in that episode all that well which is why it's so weird. Fast paced is because I want to get over with it as soon as possible.


	4. Roronoa Zoro Part 2

A/N:I set up a poll on the One Piece Amino so you guys can vote for whether or not Luffy should have the ability to make solid gold. Here's the link The Metal Beast: Monkey D. Luffy:  /p/0d34r7 and now for the word count.

*Line*

Monkey D. Luffy. The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Ever wonder what would have happened if Luffy ate a different Devil Fruit that fateful day at the bar? Perhaps a Logia? One that was quite dangerous, but useful? If so, watch as how these turn of events affect the story of the beloved Straw Hat as he journeys to become King of the Pirates!

*Line*

Morgan went ahead and attacked Luffy first. The Marines also shot their guns at the teen, but Luffy's body was currently as hard as Steel. Actually, it was Steel. The bullets had no effect on Luffy with what his body was currently composed of. Morgan swung his axe at Luffy, but Luffy just grinned and let it hit him. Morgan swung the axe at the boy's neck and thought that his head would come off just like that. Imagine the shock to everyone when Morgan's axe shattered on impact with Luffy's neck.

"W-What the?!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you actually thought that would work on me! I'm a Metal Man. No. A Metal Beast!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy sucker-punched Morgan knocking him off the building, but he grabbed onto the edge holding on for dear life. While he was doing that, Luffy leaped off the building altering his body to look like a cannonball. He aimed himself to where Zoro and Coby was. At the last moment, he transferred back to his original appearance with the swords still intact. Luffy grinned at the now untied Zoro thanks to Coby.

"I didn't know which sword was yours so I got all three." Luffy explained.

"All of them are mine and thanks." Zoro stated as he collected his swords from Luffy.

Marines surrounded Luffy and Zoro with their guns pointed at the two.

"Don't move or we'll shoot!" One Marine threatened.

Luffy laughed at the threat.

"Metal Metal: Steel Whip!"

Luffy's arm morphed into a giant whip made of Steel and swung it at the Marines surrounding them. The force coming from the whip was strong enough to knock almost all who got hit by it down. There were a couple who withstood the force once, but not the second time it was swung. Luffy had a big toothy smile on his face seeing his work.

"Haha! That was easy!"

"Yeah, but what about Captain Axe Hand Morgan?" Zoro pointed out.

"Oh, him? He was left dangling from a building. The Marines probably pulled him up now and he's looking for me, but oh well."

Zoro's eye twitched at how calm Luffy was about the situation, but considering how Luffy was able to knock out the Marines so easily, he must've been quite strong to not worry. Soon enough, more Marines showed up, but Morgan was there as well and he was not happy at all. Zoro noticed something different about Morgan though.

"What happened to his axe head?" Zoro whispered to Luffy.

"It shattered when he swung it at my neck."

Zoro could tell Luffy wasn't lying so he was surprised at that fact. Just how strong was Luffy?

"You'll pay for your crimes with death Straw Hat!" Morgan screeched.

Luffy sighed.

"Metal Beast sounds way cooler." Luffy muttered to himself.

He swung the whip again and took down many of the Marines. This time, there were some who still stood and pointed their guns at Luffy. Morgan was highly upset with the results right now.

"Shoot down everyone who's down!" Morgan ordered.

All the Marines who were still standing looked at Morgan in shock.

"D-Did I hear that right?" One Marine questioned.

"Did I stutter?"

All the standing Marines glared at Morgan. They were sick of his treatment towards them. Now he was saying for them to kill their own comrades. That was the last straw. They pointed their guns at Morgan instead of Luffy. Morgan had complete rage in his eyes.

"Traitors!' Morgan yelled.

He charged at the Marines, but Luffy put a stop to that.

"Metal Metal: Claws of Steel!"

All of a sudden, Luffy charged at Morgan with his hands turned into metal claws and wounded the man all throughout his body.

"Metal Metal: Mercury Hose!"

Then, Luffy sprayed Mercury on the man's body causing him to scream in pain. The Marines shot at Morgan. So many bullets passed through his body that if Luffy's attacks didn't already kill him, the bullets surely did. At the end, he looked so deformed that you would be reminded of a sea sponge. The Marines cheered at their victory over Morgan. Well, they were until everyone heard the growling stomachs of Zoro and Luffy. The girl invited the two along with Coby to her mother's bakery.

The mother was just so happy to see her daughter safe. She allowed the three to eat for free.

"How is it that I haven't eaten in months yet you're eating more than I am?" Zoro asked.

Luffy shrugged and continued eating.

Zoro shook his head and also continued eating. That was until the Marines appeared again.

"Is it true that you're pirates?" One Marine asked.

Luffy looked at Zoro. Zoro knew exactly what Luffy meant and he nodded causing Luffy to smile widely with meat stuck in his teeth. Ew.

"Yep!" Luffy stated confidently.

"I'm sorry, but we have to ask for you to leave then. We'll provide you with a ship, food supplies, and anything else you request, so long as you leave. This is the best we can show our appreciation for helping us take down Morgan." The Marine explained.

Everyone was shouting at the Marines until Luffy stood up from his seat. Everyone was silent waiting for whatever Luffy was about to do.

"All that sounds good, but I'm requesting one more thing."

"What may that be?"

"A den den mushi please."

The Marines obliged and handed Luffy one. He dialed in a number.

"This is Vice Admiral Garp speaking."

"Oi! Gramps. I'm sorry, but I became a pirate after all."

Everyone was shocked to find that Luffy was related to Garp The Fist.

"Luffy! Are you serious? Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Don't worry. I actually have someone that can take my place of becoming a Marine. His name's Coby and he has pink hair. The boy's got big dreams. Train him in my place."

"Oh, just you wait! When I'm finished with that boy, he'll be able to beat your behind to the Moon and back!"

Luffy chuckled at this declaration.

"Whatever. Love you gramps."

Gramps muttered something under his breath.

"Aw. don't be like that gramps."

"You're such a pain kid. Love you too and I can't wait to meet the kid you told me about."

Coby had tears in his eyes. Luffy really did this for him. Luffy was truly his friend. He couldn't be more grateful.

"Come on Zoro. Time to go."

Zoro sighed and got up with steak in his hand. Luffy with ham. The Marines gave them a ship. It was smaller than the standard Marine ship but, there were barrels full of food. Luffy appreciated the fact they were giving him a ship. They didn't have to so the the gesture was nice. Of course, he would have to modify it to look more like a pirate ship than a Marine ship, but this would have to do for now.

Alright! Our first official ship!" Luffy cheered while he got on board.

Zoro climbed on board as well and the two set sail for their next island.

"So, where are we going next captain?" Zoro asked.

Luffy stared at the sea.

"Now that we have a ship, we're going to find a certain pirate with a big red nose."

A/N: We have Zoro on the crew. We have a ship as well. Now, what should the ship look like? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. Bionic-TitanX out!


	5. Sorry (Not A Chapter)

Hey. It's Bionic-TitanX here and I would like to apologize. I know that I've been making Luffy out of character for a couple of chapters now and I apologize for that. I also apologize for the inconsistency with his power. I think giving Luffy a Logia with so many possible metals was a mistake. I don't even want to continue making a bad story like this which is why in the upcoming months I plan on making a new story where Luffy has a Logia, but with the element of air and we'll see how well Luffy uses this power. Either that or Luffy and Whitebeard swap each other's Devil Fruits or Luffy has the Human Human Fruit: Model Saiyan. That one I'm scared of writing because I know I could end up making Luffy super broken and it would just be like I have all my stats maxed out in a game, but I'm playing level 1-10 when there's like 100+. I want to make him kind of OOC so can you guys give me suggestions on how to make it perfectly reasonable why Luffy's personality would be different. I'll set up a poll for which one you guys want to see more later on in the month. Hopefully today, tomorrow, or anytime this week.


	6. Polls

Hey everyone! Bionic-TitanX here and I've seen some reviews saying for me to not abandon the story and there were some telling me how I could have done a couple of things differently, but I didn't know up until they mentioned it. The information in the reviews makes me want to take back dropping the story in total. I might make a remake in the future, but for now, lets focus on the polls. Only 7 people voted. So yeah. The poll is shown on my profile so go there and vote. Voting ends by the end of this month. Bionic-TitanX out!


	7. Update

Hey guys. Bionic-TitanX here. Real quick. I made a new story by the name of King's Air. Hopefully this story turns out better than this one. Go check it out. Besides that, Bionic-TitanX out!


End file.
